One possible application of Head Mounted Displays (HMDs) is the “Personal Display” (PD). A Personal Display is a Head Mounted Display that is tailored for watching movies or similar content. However, the field of view (FOV) of video or image data can be limited to ˜30 degrees, since the video content is usually shot with this field of view in mind, i.e. for normal video content it is assumed that the viewing distance from the screen is proportional to the screen diagonal so that the field of view is ˜30 degrees. While this field of view fits perfectly the requirements for normal television screens, it may still be uncomfortable to view movies at a field of view of ˜30 degrees looking through a Personal Display and to have the surrounding environment fully black.